Emma Watson
Emma Watson (właśc. Emma Charlotte Duerre Watson; ur. 15 kwietnia 1990 r.) - urodzona w Paryżu aktorka i modelka, która w Harrym Potterze wcieliła się w rolę Hermiony Granger, która przyniosła jej ogromną sławę. Biografia Wczesne życie Emma Watson, córka dwójki prawników, Jacqueline Duerre i Chrisa Watsona, urodziła się we Francji. Po rozwodzie rodziców przeprowadziła się do Oksfordu. Imię Emma Charlotte otrzymała po swojej babci. Jej brat, Alex, urodził się w 1993 roku. Jako dziecko uczęszczała do The Dragon School, renomowanej szkoły w Oksfordzie. Od 2003 roku uczęszcza do żeńskiej Headington School, również w Oksfordzie. Zanim zagrała w Harrym Potterze, występowała wyłącznie w szkolnych przedstawieniach, m.in. Młode lata Artura (Arthur: The Young Years) czy Szczęśliwy książę (The Happy Prince). W wieku siedmiu lat otrzymała także główną nagrodę w konkursie poetyckim Daisy Pratt Poetry Competition. Na casting do filmu wysłała ją nauczycielka. Emma ma polskie korzenie. Można było dowiedzieć się o tym w programie "Się Kręci", zatem po trochu jest Francuzką, Brytyjką i Polką. Kariera W wieku jedenastu lat Emma znana była już jako Hermiona Granger w ekranizacji powieści J. K. Rowling Harry Potter i kamień filozoficzny (2001), zagrała także w sequelach serii: Komnacie Tajemnic (2002), Więźniu Azkabanu (2004) i Czarze Ognia (2005), a także w Zakonie Feniksa (2007). Rola młodej czarownicy jest jak na razie jej jedyną, chociaż według niektórych (m.in. Alfonso Cuaróna, reżysera Harry’ego Pottera i więźnia Azkabanu, oraz Mike’a Newella – reżysera Czary Ognia) ma ona olbrzymi potencjał, który nie zostaje wykorzystany, a do tego jest – jak na swój wiek – bardzo profesjonalną aktorką. Przygodę z aktorstwem traktuje poważnie, jednak mimo wszystko nie chce porzucać nauki. W wieku trzynastu lat znalazła się na dziesiątym miejscu rankingu najseksowniejszych nastolatek. W 2004 roku zasiadła w jury przyznającym First Light Film Award, nagród dla najlepszych twórców filmów młodzieżowych. Oprócz niej w jury zasiadali m.in. Pierce Brosnan, Kenneth Branagh i Samantha Morton, a mając piętnaście lat została najmłodszą aktorką, która pojawiła się na okładce magazynu „Teen Vogue”. Mimo młodego wieku, zyskała uznanie wśród widzów i krytyków, na swoim koncie ma także kilka nagród, m.in. Phoenix Film Critics’ Society Acting Award i Young Artists Awards. Ciekawostki *thumb|135pxOd maja 2011 roku Emma Watson była w związku z Johnnym Simmonsem, którego poznała na planie filmu The Perks of Being a Wallflower. *Zapozowała dla Teen Vogue ''w wieku piętnastu lat, będąc tym samym najmłodszą aktorką, jaka pojawiła się na okładce tego magazynu. *Zdała egzamin na prawo jazdy za pierwszym podejściem. *Uwielbia jeść truskawki z kremem czekoladowym. *Nie lubi warzyw, matematyki oraz geografii. *Jej ulubiony rekwizyt z filmów o Harrym Potterze to Myślodsiewnia. *Zdała egzaminy GCSE za osiem szóstek i dwie piątki. *''The Bling Ring był jej pierwszym filmem, którego scenariusz nie jest oparty na powieści. Nagrody Otrzymane thumb|190px * najlepsza aktorka filmowa: Otto Awards, 2003 (ang. Best Female Film Star). * wybitna młoda aktorka: Young Artists Awards, 2002 (ang. Leading Young Actress Feature Film). * najlepsza aktorka dziecięca (za film Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic): Phoenix Film Critics’ Society (ang. Best Female Child Artist). * najlepszy całokształt (za film Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny): Young Artist Awards (ang. Best Ensemble in Feature Film). * najlepsze wykonanie (za film Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny): Young Artist Awards (ang. Best Performance in Feature Film). *najlepiej ubrana kobieta magazynu (za sukienkę Chanel), miejsce 10. (ang. The Best Dressed: July 2007) *najlepiej odegrana rola żeńska (ang. Best Female Performance) za Zakon Feniksa: National Movie Awards 2007 (wrzesień 2007) Nominacje * najlepsza młoda aktorka: Broadcast Film Critics Association Awards, 2005 * najlepsze młodzieżowe wykonanie: Phoenix Film Critics Society, 2002 * najlepszy całokształt: Young Artists Awards, 2002 * wybitna aktorka drugoplanowa: American Moviegoer Awards, 2002 * nagroda Saturn Award za film Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny * nagroda Empire Award za film Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny Filmografia * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny ''(2001) * ''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (2002) * Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu (2004) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (2005) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (2007) * Zaczarowane baletki (2007) * Dzielny Despero (głos) (2008) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) (2009) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (filmy) (2010/2011) * Mój tydzień z Marilyn (2011) * Charlie (2012) * This is the end (2013) * Bling Ring, The (2013) Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona internetowa Emmy Watson (en) en:Emma Watson fr:Emma Watson ru:Эмма Уотсон 250px-Emma-Watson.jpg Emma+Watson+Harry+Potter+London+Premiere+ PM58oUu3Fml.jpg Emma-watson-3.jpg Emma-watson-wallpaper-4-2691.jpg Emma.jpg Emma001.jpg EmmaCharlotteDuerreWatson.jpg Emma Watson retro 3431536.jpg Emma watson.jpg Emma watson 11 yrs.jpg Emma watson 2.jpg Emma watson eyes.JPG Emmawatson.png Pobrane (4).jpg Watson.jpeg Watson in red.jpg Emmh.jpg 4310ce4ff1ea9d537295691.jpeg 507a57ca816ea7a1001f536.jpeg 77bbc036f9bd91e6df7af48.jpeg Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1990 Kategoria:Postacie realne Kategoria:Aktorzy z filmu Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi Kategoria:Aktorzy z filmów Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci Kategoria:Aktorzy